Mother of Thunder (Slow updates)
by Scribbles97
Summary: A.U. - The world can be a cruel place to those who just want to be happy. Mother nature can choose who can live and who dies. So, why did she live and her husband die? What had she done to deserve the fate of being left with five sons and no husband? And what will the consequences be of that tragic accident? LT, ST, JT, VT, GT, AT, LPCW,
1. Chapter 1

"It has been announced this morning that Millionaire, Ex Astronaut, Jeff Tracy was killed in an avalanche-"

Lucy reached up to turn off the TV in the small hospital room, she didn't need to hear the news, she had been there to see it first hand. Trapped in the chalet with her two oldest and youngest sons, while her husband had ran out to save their middle child.

And he had, but at a cost to the whole family.

The new widow reached out to her middle son, stroking her thumb over the back of his hand, willing the eight year old to wake up from his coma. She wasn't sure what she would do if her son didn't make it after what had already happened, she wasn't even sure what she would do now that Jeff was gone.

"How are you Lucy?" Thea asked softly as she stepped into the room, an old friend of Lucy's and Godmother to the five Tracy sons. She had always been there for Lucy, like a sister to the other that they had never had.

"Tired," Was the only word Lucy could muster, "Thank you of taking care of things."

She smiled as Thea rested a light hand on her shoulder, "You're family Luce, I'm not going to abandon you now."

Lucy sighed and stroked her sons hand, "I just want him to wake up, to tell me that it's all going to be okay,"

She leant into her friends hug, grateful that she had so much support around her for the hardest weeks of her life. Her other sons were staying in a hotel across the road with their Grandma. Lucy wasn't sure how Ruth did it, she had just lost her son and had still offered to care for the boys while she kept vigil at Virgil's bedside.

She knew what Thea would reply with, the same answer that everyone had, "It will be fine Lucy, he just needs time."

The two women looked up as the door was nudged open cautiously. A timid head peeking through the gap. Lucy couldn't help but smile at her oldest son, "Come in Scott, it's okay,"

The dark haired boy bit his lip as he stepped into the room. Everyone at the hotel had been up late and was still asleep, so he had left them a note and snuck over to the hospital. With a glance at the blonde lady stood next to his mother he hesitated, "Good morning, Thea" He greeted the woman that he had met outside the hospital the day before, earning a smile in response, "Good morning Scott, how did you sleep?"

The young boy climbed into his mothers lap and hugged her tightly, before replying, "I slept okay, Alan and Gordon woke me up a few times," He looked to his mother, arms looped around her neck as he explained, "They were all still asleep just now when I left,"

He relaxed a little as his mother smiled a little, "And you came in the way I told you last night?"

Scott nodded quickly, remembering the crowd of reporters that had been stood out the front of the hospital. He leant against his mother's shoulder, reaching out to cover his brothers hand with his own, "When is Virgy going to wake up Mom?"

He missed his middle brothers company, Virgil wasn't quiet and reserved like John, and was older than Alan and Gordon who were too immature to be good company for the oldest boy. Virgil was essentially Scott's best friend, and Scott was worried sick about him. He needed his best friend, he'd lost his role model, who else could he talk to?

"I'll go and get you both some breakfast," Thea offered after sharing a glance with Lucy. They smiled to each other before Thea left the widow with her two sons.

Lucy stroked Scott's hair back off of his forehead, "What is it Scott?"

He leant into his mother, clutching her shirt tightly, knowing that he had to tell her because she'd find out sooner or later, "I'm scared Mommy," He admitted, peaking out to his brother, pale and still on the lumpy hospital bed, "What if Virgil doesn't wake up?"

He sniffed and wiped away the tears from his eyes before they could fall. To lose his father and his brother to the same disaster would be too much for him, but he knew he had to stay strong for the rest of his family.

Lucy sighed and held her oldest tighter, repeating the sentence that she had heard too many times in the last week, "He will be fine, Scott, he just needs some time to recover," She forced a smile to him, "You know how much he loves his sleep!"

Scott smiled a little, "Yeah, he's always last up for school,"

Lucy nodded, "Exactly, he'll wake up when he's ready," She rubbed Scott's back for both their comforts. Her arms tightened around her son as his eyes slipped closed and his breathing leveled, mothers instinct told her he was exhausted. He had probably been looking after his brothers as much as their Grandmother was. So brave for such a young boy, _Just like Jeff,_ Lucy thought to herself fighting back the tears that threatened her eyes. He was gone. Her Jeff was gone, he would never hug her again, never brush his lips over her sensitive skin. She would never have a daughter.

Lucy's mind drifted back to the night before the avalanche, the couple had been in bed together…

" _I've changed my mind," Lucy announced as she pulled the duvet back on the bed. A smile graced her lips as she crawled up to her husband. He was probably already anticipating what would happen next, she had said the same with their four youngest, "I want to try once more for a girl."_

 _Jeff laughed and took his wife in his arms, "Why am I not surprised?" He joked, his lips brushing her cheek making her smile and laugh. Lucy took a moment to sit back and smile, he would go to the ends of the world for her and she would for him. He smiled and took her hands in his, "I love you, and if you want a baby girl, I will try my very best to give you one."_

… Lucy sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Oh Jeff, what am I going to do?"

She cradled her eldest to her chest, wishing her other sons could be here too, they needed to be together right now. Her boys needed her, and she needed her boys.

There was a groan from the bed, making Lucy look up and lean forward, "Virgil?"

The boy on the bed took a breath, "Mom?"

She sighed in relief and gently shifted Scott to take her younger son's hand, "Hey, Virg, it's okay, I'm here," She didn't know whether to smile or cry, "You're in hospital son,"

The young boy offered her a small smile as he whispered, "It's 'kay Mom, I remember,"

Lucy sobbed and stood up, setting Scott down on the armchair she went to sit on the bed, hugging her middle son tightly, relieved that he hugged her back. She kissed his dark hair as he sniffled into her shoulder, "It's my fault Daddy's gone," He mumbled sadly, making his mother gasp and pull away, "No, Virgil, never ever say that!" She insisted, refusing to let him blame himself. The boys father had gone out there of his own accord, it wasn't her son's fault that he had tripped in the rush. The day after the accident she had sworn to herself that it had been just that, an accident, nobody was to blame.

"Your Dad saved you because he loves you, Virgil," She told her son, hugging him tightly again, "He wanted you to live a full and happy life, okay?"

The young boy sniffed and nodded, "Okay, I love you Mom, and so does Dad,"

Her heart shattered into a million pieces and her mind raced. Had her husband and son been awake under the snow while she had been trapped with her other sons? Had Virgil witnessed his father's death?

The young boy yawned and rubbed his eyes, frowning at the tube feeding into the back of his hand. He didn't understand why he felt so sleepy, he had just woken up. For once, he didn't protest as his mother lay him back on the bed and pulled the covers over him, "Get some more rest, Son," She murmured.

He yawned again and nodded, his eyes already slipping closed. Suddenly, he remembered the message, his father's dying words, "He said he loves you, and he's always here,"

He had expected his mother to sob at the words, he himself wanted to cry, but he knew he had to stay strong for her. Instead, he felt the light brush of his Mother's lips on his head as she began to hum softly, one of his favourite songs from the piano.

So the boy drifted back to sleep with memories of his Father, and the soft melody from his mother floating through his head. For now, the drugs would keep the nightmares at bay but he wouldn't be on them forever. Lucy knew that, she knew that she couldn't afford to abandon her boys. Even if she wanted to retreat into the work her husband had left at Tracy Enterprises, she knew that she mustn't. Because, although she would never have a daughter, she still had her five sons and they were just as important.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 months later**

Scott sighed as his youngest brother stole the TV remote from Virgil, it had been a long day at school and he needed to get on with his homework, "Alan, give it him back,"

"But," The youngest Tracy started to complain, Scott just shook his head, "No, you didn't even ask,"

Virgil shrugged and went to get up, "It's fine, I've got homework to do anyway,"

Scott frowned after his middle brother, he was so much quieter now than he had been before the accident. He wished that he would open up to someone, it didn't even have to be him. If Virgil would just talk to anyone about what had happened things would be so much easier.

John came through from the kitchen with a glass of juice, he caught the end of his brothers' conversation, "Do you want me to help you with that English now Virg?"

Virgil nodded to him, he hated English and the stupid plays they had to study. They weren't of any interest to him. Nothing really was at the moment. John had been so busy with his extra credit projects though, he hadn't had chance to talk to his immediately younger brother recently. He decided that this was his chance to see if he could persuade him to open up.

As the pair sat down at Virgil's desk, John spotted the letter from the music department. Usually, he wasn't one to be nosey, but John missed the gentle hues of the piano drifting through the house as he read his book or worked on some homework. Virgil hadn't played for months now and John was sure it would help him get over the trauma that Virgil denied was affecting him.

"What's that?" John queried, pulling the letter from the pile and scanning over it.

Virgil sighed and looked dully to the letter, his voice flat as he replied, "An invite to a school concert. I don't want to do it,"

John had expected the reply, but he didn't know why exactly his brother was refusing to play. His brother had a gift for music and art, like their mother did. For him to turn down a concert was just a waste.

"Why not, Virg? You're so good at it,"

The younger boy pursed his lips and shook his head, he didn't know the answer to the question. He just simply didn't want to do anything. He was simply surviving, taking each day one at a time with the guilt that he had killed his own father.

"I just don't feel like playing anymore John," He shrugged and added more quietly, "I don't want to do anything,"

As his older brothers arms wrapped securely around him, Virgil sniffed. He had refused to cry for the last two months. He had to stay strong for his family, none of them ever cried, apart from Alan. Alan was just a baby though, he was allowed to cry. _You're a big boy,_ He reminded himself, _You're not allowed to cry like Alan._

His older brother's hold had him on a knife edge though, John seemed to just understand that the younger boy needed someone else to be there for him.

"It's okay to cry Virg, we all have," John murmured, "You don't have to be strong all the time,"

Still Virgil refused to break down in front of his brother, preferring to vent instead, "I miss him, why did he have to go, John? He just left me. He made me promise that I'd be brave for everyone, and then he left me."

John sighed, this was the most any of them had gotten out of Virgil for the last two months and he could understand why.

"It's okay," John murmured, rocking his younger brother a little, "Crying doesn't mean you're not brave,"

He rested his cheek on his younger brothers head as the younger boy sniffed, "If I hadn't have fallen-"

"Virgil, you're not allowed to think like that," John stopped him, he was so much wiser than his years, somehow knowing just what to say to get his brothers to calm down, "Dad chose to go and rescue you, and I know that he wouldn't have chosen any differently if he had to do it again," He rubbed his brothers back lightly as he carried on, "Even Dad cried sometimes, you probably don't remember when he left for his final space mission, but he cried then. So did Scott,"

He smiled at the vague memory of his father hugging the oldest two boys tightly and telling them to be brave for their Mom and Virgil. It had been Grandma that had found the pair one day, both trying hard not to cry after there had been a problem with their fathers ship. She had explained to them that being brave didn't mean hiding your tears. It meant being there for others and taking care of them while they took care of you at the same time. Being brave didn't mean not crying, and it didn't mean crying alone, if anything it meant crying with those around you.

"We found out that being brave meant letting other people see your emotions, and trusting them with that knowledge," John smiled as his brother sniffed and wiped his damp eyes.

Virgil looked to his older brother and frowned, his words sounded exactly like what their Mom would say if she was here. He couldn't understand how his brother, who was just a year older than himself, could be so wise and adult like. John stood up and pulled Virgil over to the bed, the younger boy realised he felt exhausted after his little rant and cry. The younger boy happily curled up next to his brother and mumbled, "How come you're so grownup?"

John pulled a bit of a face at the thought, making Virgil laugh a little for the first time since the accident. It felt good to laugh again, the most he had ever managed was a hint of a smile, or a twitch of the mouth. The laugh made him feel lighter, as if whatever had been on his shoulders was shook off with the jolly sound.

John smiled too at his younger brothers laugh before answering his question, "It's a big brothers prerogative," Then realising that Virgil probably didn't know the meaning of such a grownup word he added, "We just know what to say, you'll learn it too when you're older."

He hugged his little brother tightly, remembering that everyone just needed a little reassurance every now and again, "We all love you Virg, don't you forget that."

A quiet snore was all the response John got as his brother had drifted off for his first dreamless sleep in two months.

Lucy carried her second youngest son into the house, way after his bedtime. She had spend the afternoon at his swimming gala, leaving the other boys to be picked up by their Grandma. They had ended up arriving home much later than planned due to an accident on the highway. Lucy sighed and hugged her son a little tighter, thinking about the pile up, wishing she could do something to help make a difference. As quietly as she could, she climbed the stairs and put her son to bed, carefully removing his lucky goggles from his grasp. Nobody would want them to get broken now, they had been bought by Jeff when Gordon had first gotten into swimming competitively. The bright blue and white plastic would be treasured by the swimmer for the rest of his life, Lucy was sure.

Lucy checked on the rest of the boys, surprised and confused as to why John and Virgil were sharing a bed, but not worried by the fact. No doubt John would explain to her in the morning, or whenever he saw fit.

She slipped the door to Alan's room closed and turned to head to her own room. Tears were already swelling in her eyes as she leant back against the wall.

 _I can't do this._ She thought to herself as she sunk down to the floor and sobbed into her hands. After two months she had just about patched up the shattered fragments of her heart, but that night she just felt it shattering all over again. Earlier in the day when she had gone to the drug store her heart had cracked, and then the shock had numbed her when she had taken the test. She had been entirely wrapped up by her son's swimming competition through the rest of the day, her heart had been wrapped in pride and joy at his success.

Now though, alone in the quiet of the landing, the wraps came undone, slowly unravelling and letting the millions of pieces fall apart in her chest.

Having heard her daughter-in-laws quiet sobs, Ruth stepped quietly out of the guest room and crouched next to the widow, "Lucille? Whatever is the matter, dear?"

The older woman wrapped one arm around the woman's shoulder, rubbing gently in comfort. Lucy was the daughter that Ruth had never had, she would do all she could to help her but first she needed to know what the problem was.

Lucy looked to her mother-in-law with a sniff, wiping the tears away from her eyes, "Oh Ruth, I don't know what to do."

The mothering instinct in Ruth took over, helping Lucy up off of the floor, Ruth guided her downstairs and into the kitchen. Both sat at the kitchen table that the boys usually used for homework.

Lucy looked to the patterns of the wood, the way the fibres seemed to weave around each other. The heavy sickening feeling of dread had settled in her empty stomach. _No,_ She reminded herself, _It's not empty._

How was she ever going to explain this to the mother of her late husband? She wasn't sure how to explain it herself. Of course, as a mother of five, she knew just how it had happened. But it had been a single night, it had never happened in just one night before.

Lucy bit her lip as Ruth rested her old, wrinkled, hand over Lucy's young, smooth one, "Now, what's got you in such a state?"

On the fridge was a drawing that Alan had done just a few days ago, disproportioned stick figures on a white background, a yellow blob in one corner of the paper. His family, the young boy had proclaimed as he had thrust it towards his mother. And it was, it was the mother and brothers that he knew, but it broke Lucille's heart all over again that he seemed to have already forgotten his father. How was it fair that such a loving mother had to have her heart broken so many times? And now this.

She looked down to the table again and whispered, "Oh, Ruth, I don't know what to do." Taking a series of deep jagged breaths in she added, "I don't know how I can do it all again, not without Jeff here,"

Her mother-in-law lightly squeezed her hands in reassurance as she asked, "Do what Lucy?"

Lucy's lip quivered as she finally admitted the facts to herself, "I'm pregnant, Ruth, I'm going to have another baby."


	3. Chapter 3

"Shh!" Scott hissed at his younger two brothers as they started arguing about how butter should be spread on toast, "You'll wake Mom up!"

Alan paused and looked to his oldest brother, not entirely sure why they were making breakfast for a change. Normally, Alan wasn't allowed anywhere near the kitchen at breakfast time when Grandma was making scrambled eggs and bacon for them all. Today though, Scott had dragged Gordon away from the morning cartoons, insisting that they made their mother breakfast in bed. Naturally, wherever Gordon went, little Alan would follow.

Letting Gordon take the butter, Alan turned to where his older brother was pouring a glass of orange, "Why are we making Mommy breakfast?"

Scott put the juice away, tiptoeing to reach the shelf in the fridge that it lived on, "Because she was upset last night,"

"Why was she upset?" Alan frowned, Gordon had rather proudly already shown the younger boy his swimming medal, so she couldn't be sad because he hadn't won.

"I don't know Alan," Scott sighed, "But she always liked having breakfast in bed, so I thought it would cheer her up."

The oldest boy had heard his mother sobbing from his bedroom late in the night, but had been beaten to her by Grandma. He felt that it was his duty to look after his mother, he was the man of the house now, he had to look after everyone. It didn't matter to him if he had to get up earlier to make his mother toast and juice, if it made her happy, he would do it for every day for the rest of her life.

"Right," Scott took the glass and looked to Gordon, "Are you ready?"

Gordon climbed down from the chair he had been stood on and reached up to take the plate, "Yeah,"

Scott gave the pair a warning look, "Quietly, okay?"

They both nodded and wordlessly followed him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Lucy had heard the banging in the kitchen, but she hadn't gone down to see. She knew that it was Scott down there, she'd heard him talking to his youngest two brothers. They were probably making themselves some drinks or something, they could manage. As the mother turned over to go back to sleep, the floorboard outside of her room creaked, "Alan, please will you open the door?"

Frowning, Lucy turned over and sat up in bed as the door was pushed open, brushing quietly against the deep carpet. She reached out and flicked on the bedside lamp, "Boys?"

"Mommy!" Alan exclaimed and jumped onto the bed, "We made you breakfast in bed!"

He crawled into her lap and rested his head on his mother's shoulder as his older two brothers came in.

"We made you breakfast," Gordon corrected, as he set a glass of bright yellow juice on the bedside cabinet, "Allie just watched."

Lucy smiled as Scott came in with a tray, toast and mini pots of jam scattered about on it, "What have I done for this?"

Scott set the tray down on the bed next to his mother and looked up to her, "I thought it might cheer you up."

She shared a look with her oldest son and held an arm out for him to climb up on the bed, "Oh, you boys," She sighed as she hugged the three of them, "What would I do without you?"

Alan grinned up to her, "Are we the bestest Mommy?"

Lucy laughed and looked to the door, "I love all five of you to the stars and further, so does your Daddy." She sighed and smiled to Alan and Gordon, "Why don't you go and wake Virgil and John up? I've got something I want to tell you all."

The youngest two jumped up and ran to their brother's room. Scot hugged his mother tighter and looked up to her, "Are you okay Mom? really?"

He sighed as his mother hugged him back, "Did I wake you last night?"

Scott shook his head, "I was awake, I heard John and Virgil were up talking, I'm not sure what about."

He looked up to her as she spoke, "I saw that John was in your brother's room, how is Virgil?"

Scott shook his head, and rested his head on his mother's shoulder. He really was worried about his younger brother, he was so much quieter now, "He's always in his room now Mom. I can't even remember when the last time he played."

He smiled a little as Lucy stroked his hair back, "With any luck, my news will cheer him up."

Virgil sleepily climbed onto his mother's bed, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Mom, Alan and Gordon woke us up."

He moved to hug her once she had moved the tray of food onto the bedside table and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Lucy hugged her son with a smile, "Yes, I asked them to sweetie."

"But we were asleep." Virgil grumbled looking up to her, "Why'd you make them wake us up?"

He looked up as John came in, also still rubbing his eyes. He frowned at his older brother, "Where'd they go?"

John looked over his shoulder as the noise of the TV filled the house, "Cartoons."

Lucy shook her head with a smile, "They're probably a little young to understand anyway," She looked to her middle son and brushed his hair out of his eyes, it was getting longer now, almost shaggy. He'd have to have it cut soon, unless he wanted to grow it long.

"What is it Mom?" Virgil asked, pulling away to rub his eyes again as his older brothers crawled up the bed to join them.

The mother smiled and kissed each of their heads before sighing, "How would you guys feel about having another brother, or sister?"

She smiled as Scott frowned at her, "But-"

"How mom?" John asked, sitting up, "Dad…" He trailed off and glanced to Virgil.

Lucy hugged her middle son tightly, "I think it was his last gift to us," She looked down to Virgil and squeezed his shoulder, "All of us."

Virgil realised what his mother was saying to him and looked up to her, "I guess it would be nice,"

Scott nodded in agreement, "Yeah, 'specially if we finally get a little sister!"

John smiled and looked to Virgil, "Yeah, another little brother would be a pain!"

Virgil smiled, it was suddenly seemed clear why his father had saved him. If this was his father's last gift, Virgil knew exactly why he was still here.

He smiled to his mother and nodded, "I'd like it."

Lucy smiled in relief and hugged her three eldest sons tightly, "I'm glad," She shifted and pushed the covers back, "Now, how about a day out to the zoo to celebrate?"

The three sons grinned and cheered, all jumping off of the bed to go and get ready. Lucy laughed and got up herself, glad some of the once common excitement had returned to the house. She looked to her mother-in-law whom had appeared in the doorway, her eyebrows raised, "I presume you told them?"

Lucy nodded and leant against the door frame, "They took it well."

"Of course they did," Ruth laughed, "To them it's just another playmate."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucille sighed and pulled on her jacket as her personal phone rang, "Hello, Lucille Tracy speaking."

"Mrs Tracy, I'm calling from the Elementary School about Virgil," A lady answered, "He's been sick and we were wondering if you could come and pick him up?"

Lucy sighed and looked to the family photo on the table by the front door, taken just after Alan had been born. She heard the shuffle of Ruth's slippers against the carpet as she looked into the lounge and mouthed to her that it was the school calling.

"Yes, I'll come over right away. I heard there's been a bug going around." She thought they had gotten away with it, but obviously not. Zipping up her jacket she said her thank you's and hung up.

"What did the school want?" Ruth asked, drying her hands on a towel. It was unusual for the boys to get into trouble, in fact Ruth was sure that none of the brothers had ever gotten sent home before.

"Virgil's been sick," Lucy sighed. Ruth didn't miss her eyes drifting to the family photo. "I've got to go and pick him up."

Ruth nodded and smiled softly, "You bring him home and I'll look after him while you go out."

It was obvious how relieved Lucy was as her shoulder sagged and she smiled tiredly, "Ruth, you're a star. I just-"

Ruth waved her hand in dismissal, she knew that it was the young woman's form of stress relief. If it was what Lucille needed, Ruth wasn't going to stop her.

Half an hour later, Ruth sat down with her middle grandson on the sofa with a plate of toast and a blanket. Virgil sat up and rubbed his eyes as Lucille walked through, "I'm just nipping out for a bit Virgie," She crouched in front of the sofa, "Is there anything you'd like?"

Virgil shook his head, "No thanks Mom."

Ruth smiled to Lucy, "I'll look after him, you go and get on with what you need to."

Lucy kissed her son's head before leaving quietly. Ruth wrapped an arm around the young boy's shoulders as he looked to his Grandmother and frowned, "Where is Mom going?"

They both looked to the door as the car pulled away and Virgil went on, "Whenever we come home on Tuesdays, she's always sad."

He watched as his Grandmother sat down on the edge of the coffee table and reached out to take his hands, "She goes to see your father, dear," She explained softly, "It comforts her to go and talk to him."

Virgil sat up and pulled the blanket around him, "You mean she goes to the grave?"

"Yes, she finds it helps her think things through. Especially with your little sister on the way," Grandma sighed, "Your parents used to always sit and talk for hours, it's a little familiarity for her."

Virgil frowned and looked down, "Do you think she'd let me go with her?"

He looked up as Grandma squeezed his hands, "I think she'd appreciate it very much."

So the next week, before he left for school, Virgil tugged on his mother's sleeve, "Are you going to see Dad today?"

Lucy frowned and crouched level with him, "How did you know about that?"

He bit his lip and shrunk back a little, "Grandma told me when I was home last week," He looked up to her, "I'm sorry, I-"

"No," Lucy took his hands in hers, calming him down, "It's okay, I was just surprised sweetie." She assured him with a soft smile, "Why do you ask?"

Her son shuffled his feet, "Can I come with you Mom?"

Lucy's smile widened as she nodded to her middle son, "I'd like that very much Virgil." She hugged him close and kissed his dark hair, "I'll pick you up after school, okay?"

Virgil pulled away from her and smiled with a quick nod, "Okay Mom."

She heard the front door open and yelling as his other brothers headed off to school.

Standing up Lucy tapped his shoulder, "Now go on, before you're late!"

She laughed softly as Virgil grabbed his bag and headed out after his brothers. Turning back to the paperwork she had been sent from Tracy Enterprises she sighed and sipped her coffee.

"He asked you then?"

Lucy looked up at Ruth's words and smiled, "Yes, thank you for telling him."

Ruth waved a hand of dismissal as she sat down opposite Lucy at the table, "I don't think he is truly over it all yet. With any luck this should help him."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, I should have thought about it sooner."

Ruth's hand covered hers, the touch light and gentle, "You have had a lot on your mind dear, you are doing all you can."

The older woman frowned as Lucy looked down, something was playing on the younger woman's mind.

"What is it Lucy?"

She sighed and looked up, "I don't know what to do about the business Ruth, I feel like I should get in there myself but with the baby and the boys," She shook her head, "I need to be at home."

"I wonder if I could help," A strangely british male voice interrupted, "I do apologise for letting myself in, the front door was open and I couldn't help but overhear."

Ruth smiled as she stood at the same time as Lucy, "Timothy Creighton-Ward, I haven't seen you since…"

"Since the wedding," Lucy smiled as she hugged him.

Timothy laughed and hugged her back tightly, holding her shoulders lightly as he looked in her eyes, "Lucy I'm so sorry about what happened. I would have come over so much sooner but there's been problem after problem at the London branch."

Lucy smiled and nodded, pulling her gaze away from his green eyes, "It's not a problem Tim, thank you for the lovely card though."

The man waved her off, "I should have been here Luce. Now, what was this you were saying about a baby?"

Lucy looked down and swallowed hard, "Number six is on its way," She whispered looking back to him, "Jeff's last present to us." She waved off whatever it was her old friend, and Jeff's closest friend, had to say, "I read about the problems in London. Is it all sorted now?"

Tim nodded and gestured for Lucy to sit back in her dining chair before taking a seat himself, "Yes, it's all fine," He took one of Lucy's hands and squeezed it softly, making her smile, "I came to talk to you about something else though."

Lucy gave Tim a smile with a look of warning, "Well whatever it is, just tell me, you know I won't take offence."

She sat back as Tim leant forward on the table, "Lucille, I have known you as long as Tracy Enterprises has been running,"

She nodded with a fond smile, "Of course, you were Jeff's right hand man before he offered you to be head of the London branch."

Tim was a true english gentleman in her mind, happily married with a beautiful daughter about the same age as Gordon. He had the same work ethic as her late husband had, focussing on making good quality products, at affordable prices, with fair working hours and pay for the staff. If she was his employee, Lucy was sure she would be a happy worker.

"Yes," Tim nodded, "And tell me if I'm being too bold Lucy, but if you wished to hand over control to someone I would be more than happy to do so. Of course, it would still be your business. Any major decisions would still go through you, but the day-to-day running of Tracy Enterprises that you have currently left to some men in monkey suits at the office in New York, would fall to me."

Lucy frowned and sat forward in her seat, "You're right Timothy, you are being incredibly bold in your suggestion," She had to let a smile slip on to her face as she relaxed, "But you're right, I need someone I can trust to run the business the way I would so I can be at home with my family," She sat back and nodded, "We'd have to work out some of the finer details at some point, but I'm sure Sarah could let you look at some of the reports at the office in town."

Tim smiled, "I won't let you down Lucy, I promise."

She stood as he did and shook his hand firmly, "I'm sure you could run from England if that was what you wanted."

He shook his head, "The wife wanted to move out here, though Penelope was rather against it, I may organise for her to go to boarding school at home."

Lucy nodded in understanding, "Well whatever you decide I'll be more than happy to help arrange for it."

Tim nodded and hugged her again, gentler this time, "I'll go over to the office now and talk to Sarah, you take care."

Lucy smiled as he left, that was one less problem to worry about.

Later that afternoon, Lucy took Virgil's hand as she led him down the winding path to her husband's grave. It had been a quiet journey over from the school. Neither sure of what to expect from the other one. Lucy swallowed as she spotted the bench on the path a short distance from the grave. This was the part she always found the hardest, the reminder of why she was there.

She smiled to her son as he paused at the bench, "It's okay if you'd like to wait here,"

He looked up to her and nodded, "Thanks."

She squeezed his hand, "You can come over whenever you want son."

Virgil smiled and hugged her tightly, "Love you Mom,"

She leant down and kissed his hair, "We love you too son."

She walked the final few meters to the grave and knelt down as she did, "Hi honey," She sighed and let her fingers brush the cool stone, "Virgil asked to come with me today. He's doing better. We did a duet yesterday, the first time since…" She trailed off and sighed, "Well, you know. John's been accepted into space camp, he was so thrilled about it. I'll have to keep an eye on Alan though, he seemed to be quite jealous." A lump formed in the mothers throat as her hand reached to her belly, "I am going to have my hands full aren't I?"

Behind her a twig snapped, Lucy smiled to herself as she realised that her middle son had joined her, "I'll help Mom, don't worry Dad."

She took her son's hand and smiled encouragingly to him, glad that he seemed happier to talk now. He seemed to finally be opening up about what had happened, Ruth had been right, this was the chance to talk that he needed.

Virgil moved to kneel next to his mother and looked to the fresh flowers at the base of the grave, "Has Mom told you Dad? We're getting another little brother or sister." He automatically sniffed to get rid of the wet sensation in his nose, "I'm going to take real good care of it Dad, I promise I won't let anything happen to it. 'Cause, I owe it to you Dad. You looked after me and now you're not here, so I'm going to do everything I can. Right?"

He looked up as his mother sniffed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He knew her smile was forced as she whispered, "Your Dad will be so proud of you."

Virgil nodded and smiled, "He always said that we all had to do our bit," He stood up and hugged her tightly, "And we will Mom, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Alan looked up to his Grandma as she fastened his sneakers, "But why do we have to go to see mister C'weighton-Ward G'wandma?"

She tightened the velcro and helped him up, "Because the very nice gentleman has invited you all out for dinner Alan, and he is very good friends with your mother."

"But-"

"Alan," Scott interrupted, "Stop asking everyone _why_. It's just fact."

Alan jumped down from the stool with a whine of, "Okay."

Scott held out his hand to his brother and smiled, "Come on, you need your hair brushing."

He laughed as Alan covered his hair with his hands, exclaiming as he did, "No!"

"Aww, come on Alan."

"No!" Alan complained again, "My hair's fine."

Scott shook his head, "Fine, you be the messy child."

"Oh boys," Their mother sighed as she sat down in a dining chair, John following her in a mood after pleading to stay at home, "It's only a meal out for the end of spring break."

Scott sighed, and looked to Alan, "But he needs to look smart Mom."

"He's fine as he is," She insisted, "Now where's Virgil and Gordon? It's time we were going."

John looked over his shoulder and shrugged, "Not sure Mom."

"We're here!" Gordon called, as he walked in with Virgil, "And we're ready to go!"

Lucy sighed as she got up from the chair, "Are you sure you don't want to come Ruth?"

She smiled as Ruth shook her head, "If you're sure you don't need me Lucy I have a film to watch."

"Okay, I'll call if I get stuck," Lucy looked to the boys, "We should be fine, right guys?"

Both women smiled at the chorus of yes' as Lucy grabbed the car keys, "Let's go."

"Scott hold Alan's hand please," Lucy asked as she locked the car, grateful that they didn't have to make many trips out in the overcrowded car.

She turned to the boys and smiled, "I know you always are, but I need you to be especially well behaved tonight, please?"

All five nodded with innocent grins on their faces, "Yes, Mom."

She smiled to them and took John's hand, "Come on then."

"Lucy," Tim greeted her as they reached the entrance to the restaurant, "You look beautiful, as always."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Timothy." She laughed as he kissed her hand and turned to the boys, "Boys, this is Mister Creighton-Ward,"

"Call me Tim," He interrupted her with a wink, "You're all so grown up now."

Lucy laughed, "Well you've not met Alan before, of that I'm sure."

Tim nodded and held the door for her and the boys, "No, I don't believe I have."

Gordon frowned, "I don't remember you."

Tim smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, "You were a lot smaller when I last saw you. How old are you now Gordon?"

Pursing his lips, Gordon looked to his hands and held up seven fingers, "I'm seven now!"

"Ah, you're a big boy now then?"

Gordon nodded proudly but then frowned, thinking hard about something as they walked to a private corner of the restaurant, "But can I still have fish fingers for tea?"

Tim smiled and grouched down to him, "I'll let you into a secret,"

Gordon's face lit up, "Yeah?"

"You're never too old for fish fingers." Tim winked, taking the little boy's hand and leading the family to the table, "Lucy, you remember Olivia and our daughter Penny."

Lucy smiled and hugged her old friend, "Of course I do. It's been too long Olivia."

"I know Lucy," Olivia laughed, "And another on the way! Tim, you didn't tell me."

Lucy blushed and rubbed her slight bump, "It's a long story," She glanced to her son's sitting down, "Not for tonight."

Olivia seemed to catch on to what her friend was saying and nodded in agreement, "Of course Lucy."

Gordon smiled to the little blonde girl sat opposite him, "Hi! I'm Gordon."

He looked to the woman sat next to her as the little girl looked up to her. The lady smiled and nodded, "Introduce yourself darling, it's only polite."

Gordon frowned and leant his head to the side, their words sounded strange, other letters had more emphasis than others. He could still understand though, it was still english.

"You sound funny." He blurted, getting an elbow in his ribs from Virgil as the girl opposite him giggled.

"My name is Penelope, but you can call me Penny." She smiled to him, her lips a pretty pink and her teeth milky white. Her light hair shone in the dim light of the restaurant, curled perfectly, she was the most beautiful girl Gordon had ever seen, even her giggle was beautiful.

He held up his hand in a sort of wave, "Hi."

She giggled and looked down to the paper in front of her, Gordon did the same, frowning when there wasn't a 'kids' option on the menu. His mom was busy at the end of the table talking to Mister Creighton-Ward, so he couldn't ask her. Instead he tugged on Virgil's sleeve, "Virgy, there's no fish fingers!"

His older brother looked at the menu and frowned, "There's cod and chips, that's fish."

"But it's not fish _fingers_ Virgy!" He exclaimed quietly.

Virgil rolled his eyes at Gordon, buying himself time to think what Scotty would do if he was sat next to Gordon.

"It's only the grown up version of fish fingers Gordon," He told him, "You can even ask for it with peas too look!"

He could tell his younger blonde brother wasn't quite convinced, but he seemed to accept it anyway as he nodded, "Okay, can I have lemonade too?"

Virgil shrugged, "I guess so."

Their mother looked down the table to them, "Is everything alright boys?"

Virgil looked up and nodded, "Yeah Mom, don't worry."

She smiled to them, "Good boys."

John picked at his food quietly listening to the conversation between his mother and the gentleman that had invited them for dinner. From what he understood his mother knew this other family well and they would be taking over control of his parents business. He wasn't quite sure what it would mean for the family. If his mother wasn't working then where would they get their money from?

Scott nudged him gently, "Are you okay Johnny?"

John was quick to nod and whisper, "I think Mom's selling the business to this man,"

Scott shook his head with a smile, "Nah, he's just running it for her. Grandma told me so. Don't worry, we'll still have the same amount of money."

"Are you sure?" John frowned, still thinking about just how expensive it was if he wanted to go and study astrophysics.

Scott smiled and nodded, "Yep, and don't worry about paying for college. You'll either get a scholarship or Mom will sort it out for us."

John managed a small smile to his big brother, because while Scott wasn't as smart as John, Scott would always be right.

Alan prodded Gordon's shoulder, "Wha' are you having for puddin' Gordy?"

Gordon frowned as he looked at the menu, trying to work out just what a creme brulee was. He looked up as Penelope sighed, "Mummy, I don't know what to have!"

The lady looked to Penelope and smiled, "What would you like dear?"

"I can't decide between the apple pie or the treacle sponge." She sighed as Gordon smiled. He leant across the table, "Hey Penny, I'd share with you."

She looked across to him, a small frown creasing her brow, "What do you mean Gordon?"

Gordon looked to his menu and then back to her, "Well, if I ask for the apple pie, and you ask for the t'weacle sponge, we can each have half of both."

"Why that's very kind of your Gordon," The lady sat next to Penelope grinned, "Would you like that sweetheart?"

Penelope beamed at Gordon with a little giggle, "Yes, thank you Gordon."

Alan frowned into his ice cream. Gordon and he _always_ shared their pudding. He had wanted to try the apple pie and see if it was as good as mommy's, but he had also wanted the cookie dough too. Now he was stuck with ice cream because he couldn't decide which to have.

So much for Gordon being his favourite brother.

He glared at his brother's share of the apple pie, it didn't _look_ as good as Mommy's. It didn't even have the pretty crisscross pattern on it. So really, he knew he couldn't have been missing out on much.

"Hey Allie," Gordon said, "Sorry I didn't do swaps with you today," He pushed his bowl, with the last bit of pie in, to Alan as if in apology, "Do you want to try a bit?"

Alan grinned and didn't hesitate in scooping up the leftovers from the bowl. He chewed carefully, tasting the bitter-sweet apple, and the too crumbly pastry. No sooner had he swallowed he was shaking his head at Gordon, "Mommy's is better."

Gordon nodded with a wink, "I thought so too."

From across the table Penelope watched the exchange between the two blond boys, smiling at how sweet it was that Gordon would share not only with her, but with his little brother too. He was much nicer than any of the boys she had seen at school, and funny too. Penelope was fairly sure she would like to be his friend.

"Thank you again Gordon," She told him, feeling her cheeks getting a little warm, "That was very nice of you."

He grinned back at her, "You're welcome."

"You'll have to come to the New York office at some point Lucy, for a day or two so we can make sure everything's on the right track." Tim told her, "Of course, when it suits you."

Lucy smiled at him, "Yes, I keep meaning to go over. I've not actually been since he…" She trailed off and sighed, "I've been putting it off really."

Tim nodded in sympathy, "If you'd like I can wait to go in there until you're ready to."

"I'd appreciate that," Lucy nodded, "Thank you."

Olivia sighed and reached out for Lucy's hand across the table, "If there's anything we can do for you Lucy, you only have to call."

Lucy squeezed Olivia's hand, "Thanks," She looked to Alan falling asleep in his seat, "But I think it's time we were getting off."

Tim nodded, "We'll walk you out."

She smiled as he lifted Alan onto his hip and lead the way out towards the car. At the front of the restaurant, Tim paused and looked to Lucy apologetically. She sighed as she spotted the small crowd of reporters outside.

"Down you get Alan," Tim murmured, setting the youngest boy down and holding his hand out to Lucy, "I'll bring the car around for you."

Lucy smiled to him and passed her keys over before crouching down to the boys, "Listen boys, the news that we're here has gotten out and there's a lot of reporters outside," She pulled Alan to stand next to her, knowing he was most vulnerable with the least experience of the press, "I need you to stick together and get straight into the car without saying anything."

The boys nodded as a woman came over, "Mrs Tracy, I'm the manager. I am so sorry for this trouble, we have refunded your meals and I have personally called the police."

Before Lucy could respond, two white cars with blue and red flashing lights pulled up, two policemen getting out and pushing the reporters to each side of the doorway. Tim pulled up in the car and jumped out, rushing to the restaurant door to hold it open for the Tracys.

Lucy ducked out first, clutching Alan close to her as she avoided the flashes of the cameras. She knew the boys were close behind her, Scott, John, and Virgil protecting Gordon from the vultures. Her heart tore as one question in particular shone through the rest, "Mrs Tracy, are you giving up on your husband's business?"

She swallowed the blockage in her throat and set Alan down in his car seat, "John, fasten your brother in please." She slammed the door and blinked back her tears as she opened the driver's door automatically, freezing when she realised someone was already in there.

"You would make it worse," She murmured to him, "Please, get out Tim."

He conceded easily with a nod and slipped out of the seat, "Stay safe."

She smiled to him as she got into the car and slammed the door shut, speeding off towards home, needing her sanctuary away from prying eyes.

"Go and get your Pj's on boys," She ordered, setting Alan down as she kicked the door closed, "I'll be up shortly."

She turned to Ruth, her shoulders sinking as she relaxed, "The press have suddenly taken an interest-"

"I know," Ruth sigh, holding out a mug, "Come and sit down."

Lucy shook her head, turning towards the stairs down to the basement, "I just need some space."

She recognised Ruth's look of sympathy and sighed, knowing what she was implying. Her boys needed her. She had to do whatever she could to protect them from the scrutiny of the media, from the twisted lies and stories.

"I'll talk to the boys about it-"

Ruth cut her off, "Lucy, there's something I should have told you."

"Mom?" Gordon interrupted, "Can you come and read me 'n Alan a story?"

Lucy forced a smile and got up, "Of course son."

Ruth sighed and sat back with her mug of tea, knowing that she would had to tell her about Jeff's surprise that never was eventually. It would be up to Lucy what she did with the information, but she knew whatever the mother of her grand children chose, she would support her.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the weekend after their meal with the Creighton-Wards and the press still hadn't given in. Lucy had decided to take the boys out of town for a long weekend, hoping to hit two birds with one stone and visit the New York office at the same time. Ruth had volunteered to go along to help look after the boys.

She had hoped to sneak out of the penthouse before any of the boys woke, but Scott had always been an early bird like his father.

"Mom?" He frowned, rubbing his eyes, "Where are you going?"

She sighed and set down her purse, crouching to his level, "I need to go to your Dad's old office to sort some things out sweet but I'll be back for lunch time."

Scott looked down, a small frown on his face, "Can I not come with you?"

Lucy paused, she'd never expected that any of the boys would want to go to the office, they had always complained about their father's work when they had been in New York with him. How could she deny him though?

"Of course, go and get your coat and we'll go." Secretly she knew his company would make the trip easier, but she would never admit that to herself. As Scott came back, pulling the zip on his coat up, she had to smile at how like his father he was, even if he didn't realise it.

She took his hand as they left the penthouse and headed across to the other side of the city, not quite sure what to expect from the office she hadn't visited for almost a year.

"Mrs Tracy." Martha, Jeff's long time secretary and personal assistant, stood when she spotted the widow heading in her direction, "I wasn't expecting you."

Lucy smiled to her and glanced down to the little boy holding her hand, Scott, Martha recalled, the eldest of the five boys.

"I'm sorry Martha, we were just in town and…"

She shook her head as Lucy trailed off, "It is no problem, I understand," She turned to the office door, "I've done my best to leave it alone, but also keep it clean at the same time. Nobody else has been in there."

Lucy smiled but her eyes were disapproving, "While I appreciate it, you really didn't have to Martha."

Martha smiled and shook her head, knowing that really Lucy didn't mind. The pair had gotten to know each other well between business meetings and dropping papers off at the penthouse during the most busy times for Jeff. It was hard for the secretary to not expect her old boss to step through the heavy set doors and pull his wife into his arms and ruffle his son's hair.

Lucy took a breath, her eyes stinging as she looked to the door, "I didn't expect it to be so hard."

Lucy had to smile at the memory of her waters breaking right as she had opened the door for Martha back home. Martha had truly seen her at both her best and worst, she was like another member of the Tracy family, as were many of Jeff's closest colleagues.

She looked down as Scott spoke up, "It's okay Mom, we've got all day." He paused to think for a moment, "You know what Dad would say though?"

"What's that?" Martha smiled for Lucy.

"It's better to rip it off like a plaster." He smiled, "Wouldn't he Mom?"

Lucy smiled and nodded to her son, running her fingers through his thick hair, "Yeah, you're right Scotty."

"I'll be right out here if you need anything," Martha smiled as Lucy stepped up to the door and twisted the handle. She swallowed hard as the warm scent of the office washed over her, reminding her once again of her husband.

Scott slipped into the room ahead of her, opening the blinds and grinning at the view out over the city. Lucy stepped up behind her eldest, resting a hand lightly on his shoulder, "Your father always loved this view."

"You can see lots," Scott nodded, "Like you're on top of the world."

Lucy smiled with a nod, "Yeah, and you know what's best?"

Scott looked up to her with wide eyes, "What?"

"If you come at the right time of day, you can watch the sun set behind those buildings." She pointed towards the horizon. Her hand dropped as she sunk down onto the sofa looking out of the full length window, "You won't remember, but your Dad asked me to marry him here, back when we only owned this floor and the business was just getting going." She laughed softly at the memory, running her fingers through Scott's hair as he sat down next to her, "We were on our way out for dinner, you were meant to be with Grandma but she was sick. So, we bought you with us. Your Dad said that he needed to pick something up from the office, he knew I loved the sun set and insisted we went with him."

Sighing, Lucy looked out to the skyline, tears stung her eyes as she recalled the evening perfectly, how she stepped into the room with her first baby, only a few months old. She'd stood at the window, humming softly to the baby as Jeff routed around in his desk. When he'd slipped an arm around her waist she had looked up to him, the orange light of the sun lighting up his face.

"I'll always remember thinking," She sighed as she watched Scott, "That it didn't matter that things started out not quite as we planned, or that we were so young. We were happy, and even if he hadn't have proposed that night, I don't doubt that things wouldn't have been exactly the same."

Scott smiled at the story, "Is that why Grandma used to sometimes call me the accident? I wasn't meant to be born when I was."

Lucy scooped the little boy up in her arms and squeezed him tight, "Yes, but that doesn't mean we love you any less." She kissed his cheek.

"Mom!" Scott groaned with a giggle, "I know that!"

"Good," She set him down on the floor as she stood up, "Now, are we going to start on this tidying up?"

"Scott can you pass me another box please?" Lucy asked as she flicked through a stack of files, each filled with old business ideas that had never taken off. When her son didn't reply, she looked up. She sighed in relief when she spotted Scott, staring up at a man and his daughter in the doorway. Stepping around the desk, Lucy smiled as Scott spoke, "I remember you, you're Dad's friend."

"Kyrano," Lucy smiled as she greeted her old friend with a hug, "What are you doing here?"

The man smiled back to her and gestured for her to take a seat, "It's all over the news that you're all in town, I went to the apartment and found Ruth with the other boys and then I came here."

Lucy sighed as she sat back on the sofa, "I should have known we'd only get more attention here."

Kyrano shook his head, resting his hand over Lucy's, "The vultures will get their fill whilst you're here, when you go home they will be bored and will find someone else to plague."

Lucy raised a wary eyebrow as her hand rested over her belly, "You really think so?"

"Jeff hired me as head of security, not just for the business," He sat back against the leather with a confident smile, "You know that. Besides, I have my sources, apparently there's going to be quite the scand-"

"Don't," Lucy held up her hand, "The less I know the better."

Kyrano laughed, standing up and going over to the mahogany desk, his hand stroking over the smooth varnished wood.

"I've actually been waiting for you to come here," He told her, glancing up as she sat forward. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the children were suitably distracted as he scanned his thumb and opened up the secret compartment of the desk, "Jeff had approached me with an idea, I didn't want to throw it on you when you were still struggling," He pulled out the paper file and turned to sit back with her, "But I felt like I should broach it with you."

The corner of his mouth ticked up as Lucy took the file, slowly leafing through it. He knew what she was like, she had the same morals as Jeff always had, she had been born into the military background Jeff had gone into as a young man. Both had seen the suffering of innocent people, and he knew that if someone had been able to get to Jeff quicker, he wouldn't have been sat with her in that office.

Kyrano didn't waste any time in asking Lucy for her thoughts as she closed the file, "What do you think?"

She nodded, taking a moment to process the last of the information. "It's bold," She stated, folding her hands over the folder and looking to Kyrano, "I'm hardly surprised that Jeff supported it."

She flicked back through the folder, "It will take a long time to get this off of the ground, the funding alone…"

"Jeff had already started to set the money to one side," Kyrano explained, "But the designs and logistics still need to be finalised." He coughed, "I didn't plan on getting over involved with it all, but it felt wrong to just leave it. If you'd like I can organise a meeting with the people Jeff had approached regarding it…"

Lucy shook her head, "Kyrano, from scanning over these plans, it looks like a marvelous idea. I couldn't just manage it on my own, not on top of everything else."

Kyrano sat back, raising an eyebrow, "What are you implying Lucy?"

She watched him thoughtfully for a moment, thinking carefully of how to word her offer before she spoke, "I'd be willing to take the project up, if you were willing to take the reins for me?"

He looked over to the two children playing, Lucy followed the gaze, smiling softly at the pair. She ducked her head as she murmured, "You'd be able to spend more time at home with her."

Kyrano looked back to Lucy and smiled, "I think you've got yourself a deal then."


End file.
